Peach Tree Hill
| Films = Kung Fu Panda | Shorts = Secrets of the Scroll | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = Kung Fu Panda World | Books = | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} Peach Tree Hill is a little hill that overlooks the Valley of Peace and where the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and peach tree sapling rest. Description Coming soon! History Background When Oogway arrived in China after having traveled around the world, he stood on Peach Tree Hill when he came to realize that he had found the place he would call home for the rest of his life, and in commemoration, he planted the seed of a peach, his favorite tree, on the hill (thus earning its name). Oogway visited the peach tree upon the hill many times, and from there, he could look down on his beloved Valley of Peace, the place he called home and had sworn to protect and be a refuge for the soft and weak from the hard and strong. It is considered a sacred place to him, the place he comes to meditate and to be one with the universe. . Retrieved August 18, 2010. In Secrets of the Scroll and Oogway underneath the tree]] Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda and Oogway talking on Peach Tree Hill]] It was on this hill that Po sulked while stuffing himself with the peach tree's peaches, feeling upset over how disastrous his first day of training was. As the panda considered quitting, Oogway encouraged him to focus on the present instead of worrying about the past or future. ascending from the hill]] Later, Oogway was seen practicing his on the hill when Shifu ran up and informed him of Tai Lung's escape from Chorh-Gom Prison. Oogway told Shifu that he must let go of the "illusion of control" and instead nurture and believe in Po's abilities in order for him to stop Tai Lung, demonstrating this metaphor by planting a peach seed. Oogway then handed Shifu his staff and ascended into the heavens in a cloud of peach blossoms. At the end of the film, it was shown that a second peach tree, planted by Oogway and Shifu during their last conversation, had sprouted and started to grow on the hill. In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda World ]] Peach Tree Hill was once a playable location in this virtual online game, referring to it instead as 'Oogway's Peach Tree'. In the world, it was shown that the sapling that started to grow in ''Kung Fu Panda was no longer on the hill, but in Town Central instead. Gallery Images Peach-tree-art.png|Concept illustration by Tang Kheng Heng OogwayTaiChi.jpg| ShifuRedSun.jpg| PoShifuPeachSeed.jpg|The peach tree sapling View more... Videos Oogway Ascends - Kung Fu Panda clip|''Kung Fu Panda'' clip featuring Oogway and Shifu talking on the hill View more... References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Shorts Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Natural landmarks